The Hunter's Brother
by Edna Pests
Summary: Artemis finally makes a friend at school. But then they find themselves caught in the middle of a robbery, that for once wasn't Arty's fault.
1. Intro

Returning to normal life after a three year long absence was, of course, difficult. Artemis's first act was to purchase a blue contact lense for his now hazel left eye. He convinced his parents that he had been kidnaped, and arranged what looked like the kidnapper's death in a car accident. His parents wondered why he hadn't grown, but it never occurred to them to look for a supernatural explanation. But because of his supposed capture, his mother grew more protective. She had to know where he was at all times, so he was required to call home from school at 9:30, 12:00, and 2:00. Butler was now sent to the school grounds to keep a constant watch on the teenager. Another considerable change in Artemis's life was his new twin brothers. At one year of age, they had a full vocabulary. They showed the potential to be as smart as their brother. The good part about this was that Artemis would finally have more equals than Minerva to talk too. The bad part was that they were extremely annoying, asked questions constantly, and wanted to be apart of every single thing that big brother Arty did.

Artemis's classmates annoyed him now more than ever. After being around such brave and intelligent souls as Butler, Holly Short, Foaly, Minerva, and even Mulch Diggums, the school children paled in comparison.

"Class," said Ms. Ferguson. "we have a new student today."

_Oh, please, no, _thought Artemis. Professor Ferguson had a habit of treating her class of fifteen year-olds like they were eleven. He pitied whoever it was having to endure this childlike introduction. He looked at the student in question. He was tall, taller than Artemis, with thick brown hair, and green eyes.

"This is Roy Alastor." said Ms. Ferguson. "Roy, why don't you take the seat next to Artemis?"

That's funny. Roy had thought this was a school only for boy. Then he saw the one empty seat. _I suppose it can be a guy name too,_ he thought, and took his seat. Roy had expected a word of welcome, or a nod, but Artemis didn't even look at him. This pleased Roy. The one who weren't chatty were usually more interesting.


	2. Lunch Time

"You poor, poor man." said Seamus, shaking his head sorrowfully like an old person might do. "Having Artemis Fowl as a desk-mate. I pity you."

Three of Roy's classmates, Zach, Seamus, and Dean had joined him at the lunch table. They had decided to adopt him as their protege, and teach him the ranks of St. Bartleby's.

"Why's he so unpopular?" asked Roy, trying not to choke on the appalling taste of the cafeteria food. Zach thumped him on the back so he could breathe again.

"Because he's a high-horse riding jerk." said Dean.

"That sums it up in a fix." said Seamus. "Fowl is at the top of all his classes. He's a genius, and looks down at anyone who isn't as smart as him."

"For example?" asked Roy.

"My first day at this school I went up to him, said good morning," said Dean. "and he asked if I even knew what I meant."

Roy chuckled. "He likes Tolkien, then."

"Huh?" Seamus said, intelligently.

"What do you mean, good morning? Are you saying that you wish me a good morning, or it is a morning to be good on, or that you feel good on this morning, or it is a good morning whether I like it or not?" quoted Roy. "Gandalf said it when he first met Bilbo."

"Now you're sounding like him." Dean groaned.

"Fowl won't cause you any trouble." said Zach. "Don't speak to him and he won't speak to you. Like a bee, really."

"What is this stuff?" Roy asked, gagging because he had tried another bit of food.

"Haggis." said Zach, eating his own and loving it. The others just watched him, bewildered. Roy's gaze wandered. He saw Artemis, sitting alone and not eating anything. He had a book in his hand, and he was staring at it like it was a disgusting piece of gum on the sidewalk. Roy got up.

"Where are you going?" asked Dean.

"I'm going to try my luck talking to the...oh, how was it you put it? High horse riding jerk?"

"Good luck." said Zach.

"Boys, take off your hats in respect," said Seamus solemnly. "for this brave soldier who is boldly going under line of fire-"

"Be nice." said Zach, whapping him.

Artemis didn't look up as he heard the bench across from him creak. Probably just Finnigan again, trying to prove he's tough by insulting me, he thought.

"You don't like that book?"

That wasn't Finnigan's voice. He looked up. It was the new student, Roy something.

"Obviously, or I wouldn't be looking at it with utter disgust." said Artemis, the retort coming naturally. Roy looked at him expectantly, and Artemis sighed.

"The book says it is utterly impossible for intelligent life forms to life close to the Earth's core." said Artemis.

"And you disagree?"

"Once again, obviously." He turned back to the book, his body language telling Roy clearly that he didn't want to continue the conversation. Of course, Roy ignored it.

"Do you know some under-landers personally, then?" Roy joked. Artemis said nothing.

"You do?" said Roy in amazement.

"No, I do not." lied Artemis. "I just believe that the scientist who wrote this book should be a little more open minded. Why don't you go back to your new friends? Can't be seen fraternizing with the enemy."

"Okay, okay, I know when to take a hint." said Roy, standing up. "But just one more question. Have you ever read The Hobbit by J.R.R. Tolkien?"

Artemis's eyebrows rose. "How did you know that?"

Roy laughed. "Elementary, my dear Watson." he said, and went to rejoin Zach, Seamus, and Dean.


	3. A Giant and Blue Sparks

"Where do you think you're going, Alastor?"

Roy turned, and saw a neck. Then looked up, and saw the face. The guy must have been at least two feet taller than him.

"I think I'm going to the park." said Roy, attempting a friendly smile.

"Are you smirking at me?" growled the giant.

"No, no, no, no, no, no. Just trying to be neighborly."

"What a coincidence." said the giant with a smile that was definitely a smirk. "I'm trying to do the same thing. It occurs to me that you haven't had a proper welcome to St. Bartleby's."

"Well, Zach, Dean, and Seamus have-" He stopped talking because of the fact that he had been pinned against a wall.

"The first thing you should know," said the giant as pleasantly as if they were talking over a cup of tea. "is that I am Finnigan and I own this school. The second thing you should know...No, that's it, really." He dove a hand into Roy's pocket and took out the wallet. "Let it not be said that Alastor didn't pay his hall tax."

"Now, really, is that sensible?"

Roy looked to the left. It was Artemis, silhouetted somewhat dramatically against the light from the open door.

"I mean, how do you expect to get to balley class and back before dinner if you start pickpocketing?" asked Artemis.

Finnigan's face flushed. "How did you know-"

"Honestly, Finnigan, if you're trying to hide it I suggest you don't where your tights under your pants."

Roy chuckled, which is hard to do when someone has you pinned to the wall by your collar.

"Oh, yes," Finnigan said mockingly. "Fowl thinks he's so tough and so clever. Do you know what everyone calls you behind your back?"

Artemis examined his fingernails. "I'm sure I don't care."

"A freak. With no blood in you and no heart to pump it with. And don't think we haven't seen what happens when you get hurt."

At this Artemis looked up, alarmed.

"Oh yes, Fowl, we've seen it. Those helpful little blue sparks. You belong in a circus."

Roy waited for Artemis to deny it, to make a snappy retort, but none came. Then he was dropped painfully to the floor. Roy saw what Finnigan had seen. A seven foot bald man, in an expensive looking suit, that had just come in view of the doors.

"Baldy won't always be around to protect you." Finnigan growled.

"But while he still is-" and Artemis gestured to Roy. With a ferocious scowl, Finnigan dropped Roy's wallet beside him, and stomped out.

"Cheers for that, mate." said Roy, sitting up and grabbing his wallet.

"Since when were you British?" asked Artemis.

"Since I spent a whole month memorizing every Doctor Who episode I could watch."

"Fascinating." Artemis said blandly, and turned to leave.

"Hang on!" Roy got to his feet, and walked up to him. "Thanks. And sorry about how Finnigan and the rest of them have been treating you."

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"SPOCK!" Roy yelled, making Artemis jump. "I'm sorry, what were you going to say?"

"I was going to say, do you think I care what they think of me?"

"Yeah, I do, actually."

"Well, you're wrong." And then, rather like a normal teenager, Artemis walked away before Roy could reply.


	4. Computer Lab

"I am _not_ a busybody." Roy told himself.

_Of course not,_ his mind replied sarcastically. _The computer just turned to this page by itself_.

However ridiculous it made him feel, he had to admit the Fowl's biography was an interesting read. The family had been accused of several thefts, but nothing had been proven. They had two butlers, one male, one female. They were named Butler, and that gave Roy a chuckle. Artemis the First had gone missing when his son was young. A few years later Artemis junior and Butler had disappeared into the Arctic, and brought back the missing father. Then Artemis junior has disappeared yet _again_, but this time without Butler, and had come back almost three years later, claiming to have been kidnaped. Roy didn't believe that and he had no idea why.

"Enjoying the story?"

Roy switched the screen off. "If you wanna use the computer you'll have to wait your turn like the other students." he told Artemis.

"Is your life really so boring that it causes you to study random people?" Artemis sat himself at a nearby table.

"You're one to talk." said Roy. "The only reason you're over here is 'cause you're bored!"

"True. But you haven't answered my question."

"I don't study random people! You don't talk to anyone, and verbally attack anyone who talks to you. That makes you an individual."

"I have conversations with people! I'm talking to you right now."

"Which brings up another question. Why are you so cheerful?"

Artemis's traditional scowl took over his face. "And why do you suppose that I am cheerful?" The truth was he had gotten a call from Minerva, and had a nice long chat with her. But he would never tell Roy that.

"Why don't you tell me where you _really_ disappeared to two and a half years ago?" Roy asked abruptly. Artemis bored of the conversation, and started reading one of his books.

"Do I have to act like a preteen girl, and play the information swap game?" asked Roy, sneering nerdily.

"And what would you tell me? That your parents are abusive, and left you an ugly scar?"

Roy sprang to his feet. "How did you know that?!"

Several librarians shushed him.

Artemis grabbed Roy's sleeve, and pulled him back into his seat. "Will you calm down? I thought it was blatantly obvious. Your registration says you're staying at school for every possible holiday, and you always wear long sleeves."

"Keep your mouth shut about it! Dad's better now."

Artemis raised an eyebrow.

"He really is!" Roy insisted. "What _are _you reading?" he added to change the conversation away from his parents, who had _not _gotten better, for the reader's information. The book was a copy of _Paradise Lost_. "Never thought you would be one for poetry."

"Never thought you would be either." said Artemis, and before Roy could ask, he answered, "You didn't even open it. You recognized it at once from the title."

Roy grumbled something about little show-off vampires, and Artemis smirked.


	5. The Man's Mesmer

Over the next two months Artemis and Roy formed a sort of half friendship. Artemis could depend on the other, but Roy got the impression that the youngest Fowl merely tolerated him. And for this comradeship mock-up he was giving up proper friends(_proper_ meaning that they would talk to him instead of Roy having to start all the conversations, and they didn't make chide remarks about his intellect every few sentences). His relationship with Zach, Seamus, and Dean had become more and more awkward ever since he became associated with Mr. High-Horse-Riding-Jerk.

Roy plopped down miserably on the common room couch. This was not one of his better days, as there was haggis for lunch _and _double history. Artemis was by the fireplace, reading something, as usual.

"Roy, come over here for a moment."

That was progress, because, as I've said, usually Artemis was never the first to speak. He was looking at five newspapers, all from the same week, that lay on the couch.

"What's all this mess about?" Roy asked.

"Information is hardly a mess. Read these." Artemis pointed out one article on each paper. They were all robberies, but nothing to get excited over. An antique purse stolen from a granny. An old vase taken from a wedding party. Stuff like that.

"I may be very stupid," said Roy, "but I can see no connection."

"Each object is very old, and they're all originally from Ireland."

"So someone has a fancy for Irish antiques. What about it?"

"Well, I suppose it's only to be expected that you would know nothing about it." Artemis sighed. "Why did I even come to you with the situation? Remiss of me. I must talk to someone who _can_ help." He jumped to his feet, and almost ran out of the room. That hurt Roy, but Artemis hadn't meant to be offensive(for once).

Butler was easy to find. Seven foot man stands out a bit.

"You look positively animated, sir." Butler greeted him.

"No insults, please." Artemis wiped a little sweat off his brow. "You brought the LEP phone, I presume?"

"Well, sir, that would be illegal."

"Good. Hand it over."

He had Holly on the line in a heartbeat.

"What is it, Mud Boy?" she asked. "Time vortex opened in the middle of Ireland? Giant UFO driving towards the center of the sun?"

"I've found the Man's Mesmer."

That made Holly sit up straight. The Man's Mesmer was a gem, enchanted by a corrupt pixie. A human had only to look through it into another man's eyes to hypnotize them. The gem had been broken into five pieces, and hidden. No one, not even the People, had been able to find it.

"Do you have it with you?" Holly asked.

"Well, no, but I know who has it! Well, I don't know that either, but I soon shall."

Holly sighed. "Details, Fowl." So he told her about the robberies. "Do you have a point?"

"_Five_ items, Holly! Each antique, each from Ireland, and each stolen in the same week!"

"I see where this is going. Do you really think a couple of low-life, thieving Mud Men could learn about the M.M., track it down, and gather it right under the People's nose?"

"I copied the Book, kidnaped you, and got a considerable amount of gold from the LEP right under the People's nose." said Artemis. "It's not that hard."

"Look, if you can get me some proof, I'll send a couple of officers your way."

"By the time I have proof that will satisfy the Council it will be too late, and the thieves will have taken over some large society!"

"Then go after them yourself!" Holly was frustrated at Artemis's anger. "For a mastermind such as yourself it should be easy."

"Congenial idea."

"You _do_ know that was sarcasm-"

Artemis hung up.

"Pack our things." he told Butler. "We're going-"

His bodyguard raised a hand, and Artemis fell silent. Soundlessly, Butler crept around the corner, and returned a few moments later steering a teenage boy by the shoulder.

"_I ain't been dropping no eaves, sir, honest._" said Roy, quoting the Fellowship of the Ring. "I was just...exercising. I'm thinking of joining the football team."

"St. Bartleby's has no football team." Artemis sighed. It was predictable, really. Any time he showed the slightest bit of tolerance to anyone at this school they betrayed any trust, and took advantage of it.

Roy must have read his thoughts from the look in his eyes. "I didn't listen out of malice! I was just interested. C'mon, wouldn't you do the same in my position?"

"I'm certain he would." said Butler.

"You're not helping, Butler." said Artemis.

"So..." Roy became very interested in his feet, suddenly. "Can I come?"

"_What?_"

"Well, it sounds exciting, whatever it is! We're going thief hunting-"

"There's no 'we'. This is not one of your action novels, Alastor."

"Oh, please, not the lecture." Roy groaned. "About _this-is-the-real-world_, and _you-could-get-killed_. Look, I stand as much chance of dying out there as dying by my parents."

"You don't even know where we're going, or why we're chasing the thieves!"

"You'd better tell me, then."

"No, no, _no_." Artemis said firmly. "You're not coming. My decision is final."

Three hours later they were all on a train.

"Roy?" Artemis said, stiffly.

"Yeah?" He was reading the news.

"I want to make it completely clear that I am not of that sort that become absolute slaves to their friends."

"Sure, sure- Hang on, did you just admit I'm your friend?"

"I assume you've concluded where we're going, so-"

"No, I haven't, actually."

"That's a surprise." Artemis said sarcastically. "We're on our way to a plane that will take us to America-"

"Oh, brilliant." Roy said, brightening. "I've always wanted to see the U.S."

"Trust me, it's not all it's cracked up to be. The president will be making a speech tomorrow evening."

"So the robbers will be assassinating the president with some antique purses and pots?"

"Look," said Artemis, the third time today that someone had started a sentence with that word. "all you need to know is that they'll be on the plane, and we're going to take back what they stole."


	6. Before the Storm

Unfortunately for Roy, it was only _after_ they boarded the plane that he thought, _What the heck am I doing?_

His father was going to be furious. And for all he knew his companions were the thieves, and the people they were chasing, the victims. But, having grown up in the Alastor house, Roy knew how to deal with dangerous situations. Go with the flow, and disappear when necessary.

Roy tossed aside the magazine. "I've been thinking."

Artemis pretended to choke on his food in surprise.

"Oh, hush." Roy said. "Now, tell me, is your belief that intelligent life can live close to the earth's core related to the blue sparks Finnigan mentioned?"

The genius sighed. "I wish you wouldn't keep going on about that."

"But it's so interesting!"

"Do you know the point of these robberies?" Artemis changed the subject. "There is this ancient diamond-"

"Broken into five pieces and hidden? Of course!"

Perhaps his friend was smarter than he'd thought.

"That is, like," Roy continued, "_Indiana Jones!_"

Perhaps not.

"Why was it hidden?"

"No one knows." Artemis lied.

"You're lying."

"What makes you think so?"

"Because no one could look _that _unsuspicious without practice."

Roy's insight was becoming a problem.

"Why don't you quit speculating and eat?" Butler suggested.

Roy looked down at the haggis. "This stuff is stalking me, I swear."

"Do you know who the thieves are yet?" Butler asked his charge.

"Yes. They're sitting three rows in front of us."

Roy sat up straight. On the indicated row were three men, not eating, or reading. Just staring into space, as if nervous, or in deep thought.

"You could've mentioned it." Butler muttered. "And how do you know it's them?"

"First, by their behavior." The genius flipped boredly through a book. "Second, they only have one small bag each."

"Yeah, they could hawk the diamond and buy new stuff." Roy said.

_Or they could use it to hypnotize any shopkeepers,_ Artemis thought, but said, "Yes, something like that."

"Can't we expose them now and get it over with?" Roy asked.

"No. We must wait for the opportune moment."

"JACK SPARROW!"

Artemis, and quite a few other passengers jumped.

"That's one habit you need to abandon."

"Roy, come here."

His dad was in the kitchen, hair is disarray, and bags under his eyes.

"I have some homework I should be doing." seven-year-old Roy mumbled.

"Shut up, and come over here."

He did so, slowly. Water was running in the sink.

"Help me clean the dishes."

"I thought mom did that."

"If you've noticed, she's never around!" His dad picked up a sponge, and started cleaning a kitchen knife.

"_Roy! Roy, wake up!"_

His eyes flew open. Back on the plane, and the lights were out. Everyone was asleep, except for Artemis, Butler, and now him.

"What?" Roy whispered. Artemis pointed. The three thieves weren't in their seats.

"Potty break?" suggested Roy.

"All of them at the same time?" Artemis raised an eyebrow, then hurriedly put a hand over his friend's mouth before he could shout _Spock!_ "That is unlikely. This is the opportune moment I've been waiting for."

He was dead wrong. It was the worst moment, considering the consequences it would have.


	7. Let Go

_Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, guys. This chapter came slow, like typing through molasses._

They walked along the narrow corridor in silence.

"So, uh, how are we going to beat three thieves armed to the teeth?" Roy whispered.

"Will you keep your voice down?" Artemis hissed. Roy pointed to the word 'whispered', but it was impossible for him to see the text, so the moment disappeared in a puff of logic.

"How do you know where they are?" Roy asked.

"Even you should be able to figure that out. Where on this plane could you have a private conversation?"

He thought. Bathroom? Too small. Hallway? Too public.

"Cargo bay?"

"Very good, Roy. You're learning."

"I still don't see how we're going to overpower three men." He said, trying not to beam at the compliment.

"That's why I'm the main character and you're not." Artemis started to fill Roy in on the plan. By the time he was done, they had found an entrance to the cargo bay.

"Are you sure about this?" Butler asked. "I mean, are you sure about bring Alastor along?"

Artemis glanced at the person in question. Roy was shifting from foot to foot, obviously nervous about the whole thing, but he'd die before he said it. But danger was an essential part his life. If Alastor was going to be his friend, he'd have to get used to that.

"Come on, Roy." Artemis opened the door.

...

"I'm not so sure about this anymore." Brett said nervously. He was sitting on a duffel bag. Between the three of them was a heavy duty flashlight.

Jonathan boredly pushed his blonde hair out of his eyes. "Don't worry." he said, politely."You don't have to be sure about it. You just have to do what I say."

"And what if I don't want to obey you?"

Jonathan looked straight into Brett's eyes. "Then you won't be my friend anymore."

Brett shivered. Looking into Jonathan's eyes was remarkably like looking into your own death.

"I'm having second thoughts as well." Lupen threw in. He'd been working with Jonathan longer, and was harder to spook. "If we could just see if the diamond works."

Jonathan stared at him, long and hard. Then he shrugged. "Get them out."

They were still for a moment, surprised it had been that easy. Then they began taking items out of the bags nearest to them. There was a purse, or maybe _bag_ would be more appropriate. They slit open it's side, and out flew a glittering piece of jewel. Jonathan snatched it up at once. There were four other items, a vase, wooden box, a goblet, and a crown. Each were broken, except for the crown, from which they pried it's centerpiece jewel. When they were done, they had five diamond puzzle pieces. Jonathan pieced them together in an instant. "Who would like to be the example?"

Brett and Lupen looked nervously at each other.

"Brett!" Jonathan said in delight. "How kind of you to volunteer!"

"I'm not sure-"

He grabbed his shirt collar. "What did I tell you? Just do what I say." But then he forgot all about hypnotizing his colleague. Sparks (blue sparks) were encircling his flashlight. Then there was darkness.

"What the-" Lupen shut Brett up. Jonathan drew his gun. Then a suitcase came spinning towards his head. It missed him. Piles of luggage fell around them. He fired a shot randomly, not caring if he hit his mean. Just so long as _he _wasn't hit. The shot's sound echoed through the room. Then the gun was thrown from his hand. The light flashed back on. A tall, bald man stood over his unconscious men. A teenage boy, with coal black hair, icy blue eyes, and a vampire-like smile stared at him.

"I'm the Hunter." the boy said. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

...

_Wow, _Artemis thought. _That was easy._

"Artemis..." Butler said.

"In a minute, Butler. We still have business to attend to." He looked into the blonde man's eyes, the fourth time that had happened today. "_When the authorities come,_" he said, his voice layered with the mesmer. "_you will tell them you were trying to kidnap me, and must be taken away._"

But this man was strong. He raised the Man's Mesmer between their lines of vision. Artemis's gaze was locked on it, trapped in it. It had a maze or prisms that a person could get lost in.

Jonathan spoke to both of them. "_Go away and stop bothering me._"

His will wavered. Going away, what a gratifying idea! But no, that wasn't what he came to do. "_Put down the jewel._"

It was Jonathan's will against his. His head throbbed in pain. A bead of swear ran down Jonathan's forehead. Artemis gritted his teeth, and pushed. The jewel fell to the ground.

"_Now go to sleep._"

Jonathan slumped over, and fell. Artemis breathed heavily.

"Artemis..." Butler said again.

"Once I get my strength back, I'll order him to follow our cover story. It's a pity. He seemed an engaging villain. Worthy of one of your novels, Roy?"

Butler clamped a hand on his shoulder. "Don't turn around."

"Why?" But he already knew. Curse of a brain like his, he'd worked it out as soon as the gun went off. He turned, and stepped in a puddle of blood. There was Roy, with a bullet through his head.

"You can't help him."

"_Yes_ I can." Artemis wrenched himself from Butler's grasp. "I'm Artemis Fowl the second. I can do.." Anything? He knelt by Roy. His pants would be ruined. It was saying something that he didn't care. He put his hand's on either side of his friend's head, shooting blue sparks. But they just bounced off.

"It's too late. Let go."

"Don't quote clichés to me!" Artemis growled. But he knew his bodyguard was right. He couldn't heal the dead.

But Artemis Fowl never gave up, and this wouldn't be the day that he did.


	8. Parents and Trust

Artemis Fowl was waiting. He and Butler were still in the cargo bay. The place was surrounded in yellow tape, and Roy was covered in a white sheet. They had landed at the closest airport. Jonathan, Brett, and Lupen had been taken to a holding area, after Artemis's mesmer had forced them to admit to murder and attempted abduction.

Butler was saying nothing. It was obvious his charge didn't want to hear petty words of consolation. He helped by just being there.

_I can always get another friend,_ Artemis thought. The self-lie sickened him. No, he could not. Which was why he had to go through with his plan.

She finally arrived. There was a faint breeze, and Captain Holly Short appeared.

"Are you alright? I came as soon as I heard-"

He'd expected to be comforted by the sight of his old friend, but instead he was annoyed at her patronizing words. Artemis handed her the Man's Mesmer wordlessly.

"Oh." she said. "What happened?"

He didn't want to talk. He'd rather run out of here. Butler told Holly all.

"I want to see all the People's data files." Artemis said abruptly. "History, science, past police records, everything."

"What-"

"Haven't I done enough to earn it? Yes or no, Short?"

Anger flashed briefly on Holly's face, but then it dulled. No doubt she thought his words were the result of grief. He wondered if he'd be able to say anything that people wouldn't dismiss because of Roy.

"Sure, Artemis." Holly said, quietly. "Whatever you want."

The door opened. Holly vanished. There was a tall, buff looking man with brown hair, and a woman smoking a cigarette who had Roy's eyes. She was sobbing loudly. Quite annoying. An officer accompanied them. Artemis didn't listen, as they went over the proper procedures to claim the body. But then Mrs. Alastor sobbed louder, saying how much she'd loved her son.

"You didn't love him." Artemis said.

Her crying subsided, and she glared viciously. "What did you-"

"You did not love him, you ignored him. Didn't even look up when your husband slit his arm open with a butcher's knife."

"How- how dare you?!" Mrs. Alastor shouted. Mr. Alastor looked so full of malice that Butler took a step forward. Artemis raised and eyebrow, and waited. It took him a moment to realize he was waiting for the familiar voice to shout _Spock!_

"How dare I? _Here's _how I dare." He took Roy's hand out from under the sheet, and pulled up the sleeve. There was the long, slightly jagged scar across the pale forearm. All fell silent.

"Officer, I suggest you take these people in for questioning." Artemis said politely.

Butler put a hand on his shoulder. "Lets wait in the passenger area." he said firmly. But for some reason Artemis didn't want to leave Roy alone with these people.

_Don't be moronic,_ he told himself. _It's not as if they can hurt him now._ He walked out, Butler and Holly following.

"I want access to those files as soon as possible." Artemis said at once. There were policemen around, but they would assume he was talking to his bodyguard. "Send them to my computer."

"Yes, sir." said Butler. There was a voice at Artemis's ear.

"Why do you want our information?" Holly hissed. "What are you planning?"

"Just trust me." he answered. Of all the times he'd asked for trust, he least deserved it now.


	9. Privacy

_Author's Note: Sorry for the ultra short chapter, guys._

Artemis stared at the computer, and ran his fingers through his black hair. Enumerates! He needed details! Did the fire have to be lit in a particular manner, and how deep must the pit be?

The door opened.

"Not now, Butler." he said without looking up. The door opened all the way, and he shut off the computer screen. It was his mother.

"It's lunch time, Arty." she said. "Are you coming down to eat?"

"Does it look like it?" Then he forced his voice into a polite tone. "Not right now. Thank you anyway."

She pulled up a chair beside him. He stiffened.

"What happened, Arty? You were doing so well, becoming more...well, human."

"It's common to be a bit...out of sorts after the death of a comrade." He spoke as if he was at a conference for psychiatrist. "I'll be fine, mother, don't worry." That was all his mother needed, he thought. The show, an imitation of normal behavior.

"Well, you can't stay all day at the computer desk." she said. "It's good to be smart, but it's also good to live."

_More cliches. _"Thanks, mother."

She hugged him. He stiffened. Then she left.

_Finally._ Then the screen and speakers turned on. But he hadn't touched any buttons.

Artemis sighed. "Go away and stop bothering me."

"My word, Fowl, you sound like a normal teenager." said Foaly. "For shame."

A box of live video feed appeared on the screen, and the human and centaur could see each other.

"What do you want?" Artemis asked bluntly.

"Act a bit kinder, Mud Boy. All that information is coming from my files, you know."

"You got the diamond, I got the piles. No extra payment through kindness is needed."

"Fair enough." Foaly tried to keep his voice slightly cynical, because it was clear any sympathy would be shunned. It was hard not to give any, though. Artemis was(if it were possible) paler than usual, and it looked like he hadn't slept for days.

"At least tell my why you're emptying my memory banks." said Foaly.

"No. Now go away."

"Very well. I'll find out for myself. Looks like you've singled out documents on Odysseus-"

Artemis went down fast, hitting his head hard on the desk on the way. He shut down the computer, then started unplugging every cord he could find. Nothing left for Foaly to connect through. He'd have to destroy the computer, and continue the studies on a more secure one. Artemis needed his privacy.


	10. Jail Time

Jonathan had never been to prison before. This was because no one knew what he was doing until after he had done it. Fowl had broken the rules, finding out what he was doing beforehand. Jonathan learned quite quickly that he didn't like jail at all. There weren't any fellow intellectuals there. He tried not to talk to them, because it depressed him to sink to their level of thought. And they all seemed intent on taking offense at the smallest things. A kitchen tray thrown against their head, for instance. Heck, he could've thrown a table, but he'd wanted to be polite. And another thing. They all assumed that because he was weak he wasn't a threat.

"So, what are you in for?" his cell-mate asked.

Jonathan shut his eyes, and thought, _Just go away, you sniveling moron._

"Hey, I'm _talking_ to you!"

He supposed he'd have to say something, otherwise there'd be a fight. But wait a minute. He was good at fights. He said nothing.

"You trying to make me angry, skinny boy?" The cell-mate grabbed him by the shoulder, and spun him around. He didn't hit him, though. Had something to do with Jonathan holding a kitchen fork very hard to his throat.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Jonathan said, smiling.

The cell-mate stepped back, instantly changing tactics. "Easy, friend, I'm just trying to be sociable. I'm David Cabot. Who're you?"

Jonathan ignored his words. He was staring at the fork in his hands. "You know that man who serves in the cafeteria? The one with red hair?"

"Carrot? Yeah, I know him-"

"He's cheating on his wife."

"...Okay." said David. "What makes you think-"

"His clothes are always untidy nowadays. I can't imagine his wife allowing him to go out in such a state unless she had ceased to love him. And yet, every Monday morning he comes in with blonde hairs stuck to his shirt."

"Perhaps he's not married."

"No, he's got a ring." Jonathan looked at the gold band in his hand. "Or he _had_ one, at any rate."

"Pardon me, but I don't see why this is relevant." David was trying to keep polite because of the fork.

"If I can deduce when one of the workers has had an affair I can deduce other things." said Jonathan. "Surely you can see how this would be valuable!"

"No, guv, 'fraid I can't."

Jonathan turned back to the window, eyes rolling. Idiots, the lot of them. Couldn't see a good opportunity for blackmail if it danced naked in front of them, singing "Blackmail is here again." But no matter. He wouldn't need their help to escape.


	11. Wake Up

Magic. Roaring. Pain. Darkness. Cliché chapter beginnings.

Roy opened his eyes. He saw white. His hand went automatically to his forehead. There had been fire, a feeling of raging, piercing fire in his head, and then black. And now he was here. A piece of cloth was wrapped around his forehead. He ripped it off. Roy felt...nothing. No pain, and no comfort. He didn't feel the cloth in his hands, nor his fingers as they brushed each other. And his skin was exceedingly pale. He must've been very, _very_ ill. He sat up on the bed, not feeling the muscles work, or the beds mattress. It was an expensive looking bed, made with rich wood. In contrast to the bed, the room was small, unfurnished, except for what he sat on, and with no windows. Roy had an overwhelming feeling of claustrophobia, and he ran for the door. The brass knob was cool, but he didn't feel it. The door opened on to another room with a couch, a table, a fireplace, and two chairs. There was a gun on top of the fireplace. Had he be kidnaped by the villains Artemis had been tracking? But wait, that couldn't be right. He would've been locked in his room.

But where _was_ this place? He opened a red door that led outside. It was nighttime. Around was a rocky terrain. No people, or other houses. The house he'd come from looked like a cottage. He wanted to be around people very badly, to have _someone_ explain it all. Roy looked around, desperately. There, in the far distance, was flickering firelight. It came from a cave, a cave at the edge of a pond. It took seconds to get there. Or maybe it took hours. He wasn't too sure.

The pond reflected the trees by the full moonlight. He stopped at the cave mouth, and looked inside. There was a pit, and around it was a circle of charred wood. Then there were six bowls placed around. They were full of a dark liquid...was that blood?

"It worked." a voice gasped. It came from Artemis, who sat amongst a mess of old papers. The light came from a small fire next to him.

"Hello there." Roy said. "I don't mean to be rude, but...what the heck is going on?"

Artemis said nothing. He was staring at Roy's forehead. Then he jumped to his feet, still staring.

"Okay, I'm officially creeped out-" Roy began, but was cut off as the teen genius ran forward, and wrapped him in a hug. He didn't understand one bit of this, but he _did_ understand that Artemis must've gone through an emotional ordeal, so he returned the hug. Then he stepped back.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Roy asked, taking him by the shoulders.

"As if _I_ am the one who needs comforting." Artemis chuckled. He sat down, and Roy did too.

"So, why are we in the middle of nowhere?"

"Because if we were in the middle of somewhere there would be people, and that wouldn't do at all. I had a...project I needed to do, that most would disapprove of."

"A project that involves pits, bowls of blood, and circle of fire?"

"Quite."

Roy nodded. "Cool, cool. Extremely disturbing, but cool. Where's Butler? I thought you two were inseparable?"

"He would disapprove of it as well." Artemis ran his fingers through his hair. "It was no small feat running away from him. I may be a genius, but Butler has been tracking all his life."

"So everyone else in the world will disapprove, but you didn't think I would?"

He looked at Roy's forehead again, then back to his eyes. "No, I don't think you will."

"Artemis, you have to look at this from my point of view. You talk of blue sparks, practically admitting the existence of magic, then we go rampaging after some villains, who have never been proved to actually _be_ villains. I get knocked out, and then I wake up here to find you looking like you've taken part in some sort of occult ceremony!" Roy jumped to his feet. "This whole thing is just insane! You vaguely hint at what's happening, but you never tell me the whole truth, and it's driving me nuts! And _why_ do you keep looking at my forehead?!"

Then it all seemed to click in Roy's head. He hadn't been knocked out. It was something much more serious, and if you added magic into the equation...

"No." Roy said. "No, no, no, no, _no! _That's impossible...It's not real! Necro..."

Artemis just stared at him grimly. Roy ran out. He only found the pond when he was up to his waist in it. The moonlight shone on the water. His reflection was distorted by the ripples of his entrance. There was more sloshing as Artemis moved to stand beside him. The water settled. There Roy was, and there was his head, with a bullet-sized hole through his forehead.

If he could've fainted, he would.


End file.
